creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden City Bundle
Basic Information The Forbidden City Bundle was introduced to the Store with update R52 on February 14th 2018. It can be claimed for free by everyone. This bundle includes these crafting recipes: * the crafting recipe for Forbidden City Red Wood Walls (that can be processed into Forbidden Red Wood Columns and Forbidden Red Wood Slopes, which can in return be processed into inner and/or outer corner blocks) * the crafting recipe for Forbidden Jade Shingles (that can be processed into Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs, which can in return be processed into inner and outer corner blocks) * the crafting recipe for Forbidden Red Shingles (that can be processed into Forbidden Red Shingled Roofs, which can in return be processed into inner and outer corner blocks) * the crafting recipe for Forbidden Windows * the crafting recipe for Forbidden Window Lattices * the crafting recipe for Year of the Dog Lanterns * the crafting recipe for Bamboo (decorative and usable as ladders alongside with being the single blocks that acts as a door without you needing to open it to cross and keep critters at bay) Additionally to that, after claiming this Recipe Pack for free, you can claim one attached item kit on one game world of your choice, containing: * 20 blocks of Forbidden City Red Wood Walls * 10 Forbidden Red Wood Slopes (that can be processed into inner and/or outer corner blocks) * 10 cylindric Forbidden Red Wood Columns * 20 Forbidden Jade Shingles * 10 Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs (that can be processed into inner and outer corner blocks) * 20 Forbidden Red Shingles * 10 Forbidden Red Shingled Roofs (that can be processed into inner and outer corner blocks) * 10 Forbidden Windows * 10 Forbidden Window Lattices * 10 Year of the Dog Lanterns * 10 sticks of Bamboo After claiming this Store-exclusive Recipe Pack, the crafting recipes (that are part of this pack) will automatically be added to your crafting menu and will also be already unlocked then. Moreover, all store-"bought" recipes are always available on all Creativerse worlds (they will always "carry over") after being bought (or in this case claimed) once, even on game worlds where the "Pro" world option "World bound recipes" is enabled. Additional to the crafting recipes, you also can claim the corresponding single item kit (which includes a number of examples of all blocks and/or items from the pack) on one Creativerse game world of your choice. Once you've claimed the item kit in one world, it will not be available for you again on other worlds. The item kit will only take up one slot of your inventory/bag or any free quickslot; it looks like a staple of wooden crates. You can place this kit into the world and then access it like any other storage container ("f" by default or right-click while looking at it). The crafting recipes from this pack cannot be unlocked other than via Store. Also the blocks and/or objects that are contained in this Store-exclusive Recipe Pack cannot be obtained on any Creativerse game world for free, except from players who have obtained the crafting recipes and can craft them for you. The crafting recipes cannot be learnt by receiving the according blocks/items/objects though, cannot be shared with others, and also cannot be learnt in Adventures of other players. You cannot buy this Recipe Pack more than once with one Creativerse/Steam account, since the recipes are account-bound and do not need to be unlocked a second time. If you want to buy more of the included items, you can either buy the according Item Pack (the Forbidden City Pack) or you can always buy building kits for any Blueprint that has been built from the blocks and/or objects that you want to buy. The best option would be to customize an individual Blueprint that you build and then capture yourself. You only need to create Blueprints with specific amounts of simple blocks like Stone and Dirt, and then customize these Blueprints by dragging merely one of the blocks and/or objects into the Blueprint that you would like to buy in larger amounts. Category:Forbidden City Category:Store Category:Recipe Packs